oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade combinations for units
Cutlass Purpose: a suicidal damage - dealer. Required: (sell if it doesn't have this) *Cloak : required mod for cutlass, as it helps it to fire once and deal at least some damage as it is not intercept-able. Good: * Shield A-B : not bad, allows to survive 1 shot from ordinary laser. For beam-builds it is very good, because cutlass can fire once more, maxing it overall damage. Also prevents damage from freeze/acid. * Self-destruct: good, maxes damage of a fighter, also good when combined with cloak. Dependable: * Engine: makes cutlass annoying for an opponent. * Fire-rate: may increase damage output if you are facing a non-beam faction. Weak: (probably sell) * Range: as the ship range is short, extra range will not change anything * Armor: may allow cutlass to live longer for a second. * Regen: if cutlass was not killed but killed its target it can regenerate and come at full health. Best combination: Cloak + SD + engine - at least 36 damage per cutlass. Gladiators screwed: Shield a-b + cloak + engine c-e. Fury Purpose: a suicidal bomber. Required: *Self-destruct: good, maxes damage out, also very good when combined with cloak. Good: * Cloak : increase chances of hitting target with sd ball. * Engine: increase chances of hitting target with sd ball. Dependable: * Freeze: may freeze things on hit but decrease damage dealt. * Iridium/EMP: turns unit into a shield-killer, first one also increase damage. * Fusion: unit becomes very dangerous for unshielded targets. Weak: * Regen: fury dies after any hit, so there is nothing left to regenerate. * Armor: doesnt increase health at all. * Shield: It has 1 hp so shield will only add one hp and it will still die in one hit Best combination: Cloak + SD + engine - maxes damage to 90(SD + fires once at least) and increase chance of dealing damage on death. Engineer Purpose: light healer that support units and grants better survival. Required: *Cloak: allows to survive until unit is needed, increasing heal dealt. Good: * Engine: increase chances of healing someone. * Range: allows to defreeze and de-acid ships from bigger and safer distance. Dependable: * Shield: Engineer is not a battle unit and meant to be a one-time defreezer/de-acider. Will die from 1 hit from laser on any shield. * Firerate: increase heal dealt. over time. Useless when facing beam faction. * Regen: may allow enginner to survive when facing non-beam weapons for a little longer. Also, if a capital it was healing was killed it has a bigger chance to retreat. Bad: * Armor: Due to low health armor upgrade is ineffective. * Self-destruct: due to a bug it will damage YOUR OWN units. Possible combination: engine/firerate+cloak+regen/shield - such engineer can at least retreat if the ship it was healing is destroyed. Gladiator Purpose: mobile phalanx turret and fighter destroyer, gunmeat to protect mediums and capitals. Required or sell: *Firerate: maxes out firing speed of phalanx turret that allows to destroy up to 10 bullets per second. This mod is not required if you use at least 1 Heatsink or Beam Doctrine. Good: * Cloak: allows to catch at least 1 bullet before being destroyed, also allows to kill at least 1 figter before death.. * Shield A-B: allows to survive at least 1 shot from ordinary laser thus catching more bullets and overhelming laser defences in big numbers. Also Gladiator will win in a battle with rapier at any case. * Range: Allows to intercipate bullets and fighters from bigger distance. * Self-destruct: may increase damage dealt at lifetime, also may help to overhelm anti-bullet defences. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Engine: gladiator is meant to be a defender in first case, not an offender. * Regen: most projectives are destroyed before they reach gladiator and lasers will kill it instantly so there is mostly nothing to regenerate. Combinations: Plasma-build: SD+cloak+firerate/shield/engine/range. Beam-build: cloak+range+shield. Gunmeat: shield A-B+range/SD. Hawk Purpose: mobile low-power artillery. Good: * Cloak: one of best upgrades because it fires seldom and from long range -> it can fire at least two times before death. * Firerate: increase damage dealt. Dependable: * Self-destruct: may increase damage dealt at lifetime, also may help to overhelm anti-bullet defences. * Shield: allows to last a little longer, but mostly useless because it is an artillery-type ship. * Range: it will damage enemy while being out of interceptable range. * Freeze: allows to freeze most unshielded stuff without being hit. * Iridium/EMP: shield-remover. two such units will disarm and destroy a tactical shield. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Engine: radically dicrease damage dealt over lifetime. * Regen: This unit or fires at enemy from long range at full health or being quickly killed. Combinations: 20% Range + 20% Range Knight Purpose: mostly a suicidal rocket-launcher. Good: * Cloak: allows to shoot at least once. * Self-destruct: in most cases increases damage dealt of 1 fighter. * Firerate: greatly increase damage output during lifetime. * Freeze: Knight rushed fast allow him to freeze opponent base, if they rushed over the defensive line. Dependable: * Shield: prevents freezing. increase survival * Engine: increase chances to hit something. makes it more suicidal. * Range: may increase damage dealt over lifetime. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Regen: due to its suicidal nature Knight dies before it can regenerate. Combinations: Mantis Purpose: close range low-power bulletspammer. Good: * Cloak: Allows to move in and take a few shots. * Self-destruct: makes it a cheap harrasment method. * Freeze: allows to freeze most unshielded stuff, also because of short range chance to freeze is bigger. Dependable: * Shield: allows to last a little longer, but mostly useless because of a small health and small range. * Firerate: increase shooting speed, allowing to overhelm at least 1 phalanx. * Range: allows to deal damage from safe distance. * Engine: increase chances to hit target. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Regen: due to low range this unit is quickly killed, rendering regen useless. Combinations: Mobile freezer: freeze+cloak+engine - quickly moves towards a target, then freezes it and mostly dies. good for disarming nasty standalone capitals, Also meshes targeting of projective-based units because of an egine. Miner Purpose: mining. Essential: *Fire-rate: increase metal output. Very good in some situations. You can get 3 of these for a great unit. Good: * Cloak: Allows to move in and take a few shots. A key upgrade to survive on maps with little asteroids around or on long runs. Dependable: * Self-destruct: makes it more useful - transforms miner into an early harrasment method. However it may backfire by damaging your own asteroids when it is mining if you are using plasma mastery tech. * Range: may be good in most situations - inreasing metal output, but may be bad, when you are facing a rapier-harraser in multi on some maps. * Regen: allows to survive early-game miner fights in multi ang bring more metal. Transforms miner into a meatshield. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Shield: allows to last a little longer, but mostly useless because of a small health and small range. * Engine: it is the worst thing to have on miner, because it cuts its metal production by 40% or more. Combinations: Mining standart: fire rate + fire-rate + fire rate. Plasma harraser: sd + cloak + rof - move in and deal damage after mining. Survivior: cloak + firerate + firerate - 2 such minerbays yields 5 metal/sec + 2 metal per miner created(mines enemy) + meshes aiming of projective-based ships. Mosquito Purpose: nasty structure destroyer. Essential: * Cloak: Allows to move directly to enemy base and deal damage. Good: Dependable: * Self-destruct: may increase its lifetime damage. * Engine: increase chances to hit target. * Range: allows to deal damage from safe distance. May be bad if the fight is too far from structures - will not hit structures. * Firerate: increase shooting speed, allowing to make 1 more shot sometimes. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Shield: allows to last a little longer, but mostly useless because of a small health. * Regen: due to its close range to turrets it is usually killed before it can regenerate. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd + engine. Piranha Purpose: a very basicbasic-basic fighter. Good: * Cloak: Allows to move directly to enemy and deal damage. * Self-destruct: makes piranha a very cheap garrasment method. * Freeze: cheap unit to harass with. Dependable: * Range: usually increases lifetime damage. * Shield: allows to last a little longer, but mostly useless because of a small health. * Firerate: increase shooting speed, mostly useless. * Engine: increase chances to hit targe. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Regen: piranha is usually killed before it can regenerate. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd + engine - suicide bomber. Freezer: freeze+cloak - a very cheap method to freeze some nasty capitals or bases (frozen stations don't generate energy) Rapier Purpose: strong anti-fighter. Good: * Cloak: Allows to destroy at least 1 fighter, also makes a deadly surprise to miner-based enemies when miners are close to your base. * Self-destruct: makes it a harrasment method on multiplayer. * Range: increase its range of safetry and allows to kill more. * Fire-rate: increase its damage. Dependable: * Engine: increase chances to hit target. Decreases lifetime. Bad: * Armor: any shield upgrade is better. * Shield: allows to last a little longer, but mostly useless because of a small health. * Regen: usually killed before it can regenerate. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd. Anti-miner: range + cloak - destroys all miners it can reach in multiplayer. Sapphire Purpose: strong bulletspammer. Good: *Cloak: always good for fighters to increase its lifetime. * Range: increase safe distance. * Fire-rate: increase its damage and number of progectives fired. Dependable: * Shield A-B/regen/armor: allows to last up to two shots from laser. * Self-destruct: makes it a harrasment method on multiplayer, espesially if its launched from hangar. * Engine: if launched properly sapphire will circle around enemy base, dealing damage. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd. Freezer: cloak+freeze - a dedly surprise to some turtles in multi. Spectre Purpose: walking wall, bulletspammer. Good: * Fire-rate: increase its damage and number of progectives fired during lifetime. * Cloak: greatly increases lifetime. * Self-destruct: greatly increases damage. * Shield A/B: allows to last up to 3! shots from laser. Dependable: * Regen: may regenerate if accidently hit by bullet. Useless agains lasers. * Engine: increase its chances to hit something. greatly decreases lifetime. * Range: may increase its damage output and increase lifetime. Bad: * Armor: bad, because cant reach 75 health to last more shots from laser. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd. Freezer: cloak + freeze - a very good capital freezer. Athena Purpose: heavy structure bomber. Required: * Cloak: fire at least once (total of 20*4*2 = 160 damage). Good: * Fire-rate: may increase damage during lifetime. * Self-destruct: may increase damage by 160. * Shield : allows to last longer and fire twice in some cases. Dependable: * Regen: may regenerate if accidently hit by bullet. Mostly useless if cloaked. * Engine: increase its chances to hit something. * Range: may increase its damage output and increase lifetime. * Armor: may increase lifetime. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd. Sneak around and kill structures form behind base: cloak+ engine e, add shield for anti-freeze. Corvette Purpose: battle support, swarmer. Required: * Sapphire/rapier/hawk hangar. makes biggest use of it. Mostly sell if not. Good: * Cloak: fighters start cloaked. * Self-destruct: transforms into a suicidal bomber, but mostly useless because of phalanx. * Shield : allows to last longer. * Extra ships: doubles number of ships launched. Dependable: * Range: may increase its damage output and increase lifetime. * Other hangar: only if you know what are you doing. * Firerate: may increase damage output. Bad: * Regen: may regenerate if accidently hit by bullet. Mostly useless - destroyed before it can regenerate. * Engine: decrease number of ships swarmed. * Armor: may increase lifetime. Combinations: Plasma harraser : cloak + sd + fury hangar. Support freezer : sapp/hawk + freeze + extraships/shield. Mofo demolisher: cloak + cutlass hangar + extraships - naval yard essential. Long map epic stackage: cloak+ hawk Cobra Purpose: mass emp unit. Required: * Absence of engine: or sell - greatly secreases lifetime and amount of shields removed. Good: * Firerate: greatly increases shield removing power, leading to sheald disabling. * Shield : allows to last longer, exellent vs cloud faction. * Pbay : increase phalanx penetration chance. Dependable: * Range: may increase its damage output and increase lifetime. mostly useless on short maps. * Self-destruct: deals more damage on long range than it can do with self-destruct. Bad: * Regen: may regenerate if accidently hit by bullet. Mostly useless - stays away from damage source. * Armor: may increase lifetime, but shield is better. Combinations: Mass EMP : rof + rof. Anti-cloud: shield. Freeze tornado: pbay+freeze rounds. Works on mediums and weak capitals. Exhumer Heavy miner. Good combinations: super exhumer + weak fighter defence: rof+rof+rof; sd swarmer: sd + pbay + (optional)cloak; Engine = sell it; Spartan Sniper med cruiser Required: Cloak- usually killed before it can get a shot in, assuming it doesn't have this. Good upgrades: ROF- again, with it's slow reload time, rof can drastically increase the number of shots it can get off. Fighter bays- can act as a defensive screen, as well as taking out weaker units you don't want it to waste one of its prescious shots on.